


Love lifts us up where we belong

by myboybuildscoffins24



Series: Kinktober [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beard Burn, Biting, Dorks in Love, KINKTOBER2017, M/M, Marking, Public Sex, Rimming, Sthenolagnia, eating ass, love me some stubble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboybuildscoffins24/pseuds/myboybuildscoffins24
Summary: Kinktober day 3 Public/Biting/Sthenolagnia





	Love lifts us up where we belong

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting these out fast, because 1. I'm trying to catch up. 2. Tomorrow I'm gonna be out all day, and I won't be able to write.  
> Same as always not beta read. So if it's wonky, it's my fault. Feel free to tell me if shit is misspelled or whatever. I'm at work and I feel like I'm going cross eyed from staring at the screen.   
> Enjoy.

 

Stiles did not have a strength kink. No, he did not. It was just Derek, well, Derek was his own kink. He had a Derek kink. The whole strength thing was a bonus. Derek literally flipped a car over. He couldn't help, but have a boner. It seemed to happen more and more. Derek doing one handed push ups in Stiles bedroom, while Stiles researched this week’s bad guy of the month. Derek picking up Stiles and throwing him over his shoulder to get him out of danger fast. Derek ripping a metal door off the hinges. Maybe he did chub up a little every time, but it was perfectly normal, no matter what Scott said.

 

Now four months down the line, when Derek finally got his head out of his ass and asked Stiles on an official date (the pizza and movie nights didn't count). Finally he was getting his dream come true. 

><><

They found themselves in the bathroom at the local movie theater, the movie they paid for and watched 35 minutes of. Derek locked the door quickly, shoving Stiles face first against the wall. “You are a menace.” he hissed, rocking himself against Stiles ass.

Stiles laughed, “You know that movie was boring, I was just helping you enjoy it.” 

Derek growled, sinking his teeth into Stiles shoulder. Stiles gasped out, head thrown back. He loved it when Derek bit him, leaving him marked for the weeks to come. He would press his fingers against the bruise as he touched himself at night, gasping at the pain. Derek always seemed to know the next day, pressing his face against the mark. Smelling the come.

 

“You mean you grabbed my dick, and tried to make me come in my pants.” Derek said, as he reached for Stiles pants, quickly pulling them down, leaving Stiles bare. 

Derek sunk the the floor behind him, parting Stiles ass with his hands. Stiles expected teasing, but Derek dove in. Tongue pressing against his hole. He moaned loudly, pushing himself back against Derek’s face. The rough drag of stubble felt amazing on his sensitive skin, he knew the burn would be a bitch tomorrow, but he didn't care. Not when Derek was eating him out. Derek ate ass like a starving man, tongue lapping and pressing into his hole. Teeth dragging across Stiles rim, making the younger man gasp out and beg for more. “Fuck, Derek.” Stiles moaned. “You feel so good.” 

He felt Derek pull back and then a sharp pain on the right side of his ass. He yelped out, and then felt Derek lapping the new bite mark. “Shit!” he groaned. “I’m not going to be able to sit down!” 

Derek laughed. “You’ll be lucky if you can stand after I’m done with you.” 

Stiles felt the press of a finger against this hole and then it sank in slowly. “Did you bring lube?” Stiles asked breathlessly. 

“I know it’s better to be prepared when it comes to you.” Derek told him, fingering him open slowly.

“What are you a boy scout? Always be-” Stiles started, but broke off as Derek sank two fingers into him, honing in on his prostate. 

“Fuck!” he cried out, pressing back, trying to get the fingers in him deeper.

Derek thrust into him, opening him up. They felt amazing, Derek had big thick fingers that always left Stiles drooling.  Derek stood, pressing himself against Stiles, “You have to be quiet or we are going to get caught.” He told Stiles quietly in his ear. “You don't want them to call the cops.” 

“What, my dad showing up to find you fucking his only son, is that gonna be a boner killer?” Stiles joked, pressing himself back, trying to get more of Derek’s fingers inside of him. 

“Ugh, stop talking about your dad when I’m trying to fuck you.” he sighed, turning Stiles around. “Get your pants off.” 

“Bossy!” Stiles retorted. “It would be nice if you said please every once in awhile.” 

Derek growled. “Take off your pants or I’m not gonna fuck you against the wall.” 

The younger man quickly kicked off his pants, ripping off his shoes in the process. Derek grabbed him again, shoving him against the wall. He wrapped an arm around Stiles waist, hauling him up. Stiles grasped at the werewolfs shoulder for purchase. “Fuck yes.” Stiles whimpered. “Are you sure you can hold me up the whole time?” 

Derek’s red eyes locked onto his and he smirked, his cute bunny teeth ruining the threatening effect. He pushed into Stiles slowly, savoring the warm soft clutch of the body around him. “We'll see.” he told him, grabbing Stiles leg and moving it to wrap around his own waist. 

Derek became thrusting up, his arms locking Stiles in place against the wall. Each thrust was accompanied by the sound of flesh hitting flesh, echoing slightly in the empty bathroom. “Fucking hell.” Stiles moaned, fingers digging into his lovers shoulders. “Give it to me, Der.”

They both panted together, gasping each others breath. Derek licked his way into Stiles mouth, moaning when Stiles sucked on Derek's tongue.   Derek grasped the hem of Stiles shirt with his right hand, and pushed it up, revealing Stiles chest. His left hand clutching Stiles to keep him up. He moved forward, mouthing at the nubs of flesh. He bit gently on Stiles nipple, listening for the hiss of pain. Stiles gasped out, one hand grabbing Derek’s hair and tugging lightly. “Oh god. Oh god!” Stiles breathed, “Fucking hell.” 

Derek continued to abuse Stiles nipples, rubbing his stubble across them, all the while fucking up into his lovers hole. “Der, fuck!” Stiles begged. “I need to come.” 

Derek grinned, his teeth against Stiles chest. His hand found it’s way to Stiles cock, pulling at it roughly, just the way Stiles liked it. His bit down on Stiles chest hard, and Stiles came quickly, shooting up onto his own stomach. “FUCK!” Stiles shouted out, head knocking back against the wall. 

Derek continued to suck on the bite mark, further darkening the mark, as he thrust sporadically. A moment later he stilled, coming inside of Stiles. “Fuck.” Stiles groaned, feeling Derek pull out and slowly lower him.

He kissed Stiles softly, holding him up. Rubbing his face against Stiles neck. 

“I don't think my legs are gonna work.”  Stiles groaned out, trying to straighten up. 

Derek grinned. “I’ll carry you out.” he said softly, kissing him again. “I know how much you like it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up if you have any ideas for the next ones. Idk if I'm using the right kinktober list because people are telling me different, but I'm using the one on tumblr (kinktober2017).  
> I'll happily add shit to certain days if you want. Incest and watersports are a no, but like almost anything else I'll try and add in.  
> Hit me up on tumblr (hecklin)  
> -D


End file.
